


Voices

by thesunwholikesdarkness



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Creepy, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mental Illness, Minimum swears, NOT RAPE, Original Character Death(s), Phan - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Violence, non-consensual activities, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwholikesdarkness/pseuds/thesunwholikesdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester has a headache and is taken care of by his girlfriend, Beth. Only, this might be more than a simple migraine. Watch as Dan shakes his world and breaks it apart only by implating a simple wish on Phil's head: <em>Make her yours.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Read tags for warnings!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

My head keeps spinning.

Beth is in the kitchen, I can hear every movement she makes.

I can hear how she cuts the vegetables, how the knife connects with the wooden surface over and over again.

Constant.

Rhythmic.

Her feet moving to the stove, sliding the knife so the vegetables fall into a pan and the oil hisses with the contact.

The noise feels like the pan is in my ear and I feel a stinging pain in my brain.

I cover my ears and then there’s a voice. It says different things all at the same time as if the room was full of people but they were all the same person.

I’m alone in my bedroom with all the light off and Beth is the only one with me, she doesn’t need to know about this.  
The pain gets stronger, like a hammer hitting my head constantly, I can’t stop it.

I lay on my bed, rolling from one side to the other and just when I think about even screaming… it stops.

I open my eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling. I’m about to stand up when the voice whispers.

_“Don’t trust her.”_

I stay still, sitting down on my bed.

What is going on?

What is happening?

Who is this?

 _“You can only trust me.”_ The voice whispered again.

Why?

Who are you?

Leave me alone.

I cover my face with my hands. I feel useless. Powerless. Is there actually anything I can do?

_“Get rid of her.”_

I hear steps coming from the hallway.

Beth opens the door, light filtrating behind her and my eyes start to adjust. She has some soup on her hands; I can see the steam coming from it.

“Phil, are you feeling better? I bring you some soup for your headache, you haven’t eaten all day.” My caring girlfriend says as she approaches me, leaving the soup on the night table and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I feel a little better. Thanks for the soup.” I smile weakly.

I feel so tired, it feels like I had run five kilometers but I haven’t left this bed since this morning.

“You should eat some, love. It can get worse if you don’t.” She raises her hand and elevates my face while she caresses my cheek with her pallid thumb. I look into her worrying brown eyes and I nod.

“Thank you Beth, I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you.” I kiss her, tender, sweet, our lips barely touch. She smiles.  
“I love you too, I wish I could stay but I have work tomorrow. I will come here as soon as I finish. Call me if you need something, I already fed Mid and called your office so you have tomorrow free.” She explains while she takes her purse and her phone from my desk. “So now just rest all you can, get better soon, I love you.” She kisses me again and leaves the room.

I hear the front door shut a couple of second later.

Now I’m completely alone.

Or at least I think so.

 

 

_“You shouldn’t have let her go.”_

_“She went to another guy’s house.”_

_“Do you think she will stay with you forever?”_

_“She will cheat on you.”_

_“You need to keep her to yourself.”_

I opened my eyes; everything was pitch black, I could hear Mid’s water filter from the living room.

The voices keep talking, but every time they did they got louder and louder.

_“SHE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU.”_

Stop.

_“SOMEONE WILL STEAL HER FROM YOU.”_

Please stop.

_“SHE WILL BE GONE.”_

She won’t.

_“Are you sure?”_

Yes.

_“Will she stick with you knowing you are insane?”_

I’m not insane.

_“She won’t believe you.”_

She will.

_“She won’t. I’m the only one who understands you.”_

Who are you?

There was a pause. No sound around me. He talks again.

 

_“Dan.”_

 

 

It’s 8AM, I didn’t sleep last night, I’m sitting on my bed like I have being for the last couple of hours.

I can’t stop thinking about how much I love Beth, I love her so much. From her golden-brown hair to her toes. I love her so much; I’ve never felt something like this before.

We have been together for two years now and she makes me completely happy. I can remember every single time we have been to the movie theater, shopping, to our parents house.

How many times has she been on my bed and lay down next to me talking, kissing, becoming one.

I love her so much.

I start crying, sobbing, almost screaming because my love for her is so big it crushes my insides. I can feel my heart raising so fast it could explode. Just for her.

She was the only one there when no one was. She supports me in every single project I have. She is so caring and kind, her kisses bring me to cloud nine and when we touch I lose it.

My chest is burning, palpitating, I can almost feel it bleed and all just for her.

I fell on the floor, crying, twitching in pain, digging my nails in the carpet, screaming.

_“You really love her?”_

“YES.” I scream at the voice, he must know how much I love her; I’m literally in pain over my love for her.

 _“Then make her yours. Forever”_ I can feel a light touch over my head, the pain in my chest decrease and I’m in all-fours on the floor.

  
“I will. She is ours. **SHE IS MINE**.”

 

 

Its 9AM, she will be here soon. I hope she likes the new decorations, I was actually tired of that fucking fish bowl in front of the living room window, it was really big but well, Mid wasn’t actually that small either.

“I have the rope, candles and every window is closed. She will be so happy! I even make her dinner!” I smile, Dan is very proud of my job, I’m just doing what he says and he seems really happy about it. I’m glad.

I hear keys from the other side of the front door. She’s here.

I smile brightly. I hope she doesn’t fall on her way here.

“Phil, I’m here.” She exclaims while she enters the door and shut it behind her. “Why is it so dark here?” She whispers, she thinks I can’t hear her. How cute.

“Are you in th- PHIL THE FISH BOWL IS EVERYWHERE ARE YOU OKEY, WHERE’S MID?” She screams and comes running into the kitchen.

“Beth, sweetheart, you made it. I hope you haven’t had dinner yet, I’m making something special for my special girl.” I turn around with the headless fish in my left hand and my bloody knife on the bar.

“Phil, what did you to Mid?!” She looks horrified; I guess she doesn’t like fish, Dan.

“It’s dinner, but don’t worry it would be ready in half an hour.” I put the fish body in a casserole and put it in the oven. “Meanwhile why don’t you join me to my bedroom?” I get closer, she took some steps back until she touched the wall and I bring my hand to her right cheek.

“It’s been a while since we last slept together, I miss you.” She looks petrified, as if she is trying to find out what’s going on, how oblivious.

  
I left some blood on her cheek but she doesn’t seem to mind. Actually, she doesn’t seem to move at all.

“Dan, what is she doing? She’s not responding.” I ask him, he must know what to do; it was his plan after all.

 _“Just take her to our bedroom.”_ He speaks using my lips.

Beth seems to react, finally. “Phil, who’s Dan? Why are you talking to yourself?” Her eyes seem to water a bit, why is she emotional right now? I didn’t do anything yet.

“Come with me, let’s just go to the bedroom, you don’t have to worry about anything.” I kiss her, roughly, I really want her right now. I desire her. I lust for her. I love her.

She pushes me away and I touch the bar where I was cutting the fish.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT’S GOING ON?” She starts screaming and I don’t really appreciate dumb questions, I’m reaching my limits.

“You know what? Dan and I were going to make you feel like in heaven but right now you’re behaving like a bitch.” I took the knife and go after her.

She tried to run but I’m faster than her and took her by the neck with my left arm around it.

“We were just trying to make a romantic dinner just for you, how fucking thoughtless of you.” I strangle her a bit so she can stop moving so violently and drag her to my room.

I close it behind me. I took the rope over my bed and tie her wrists to the bed.

Screams can be heard all around the apartment, I hope my neighbors don’t mind.

She is kicking me, trying to escape but I won’t let her.

 _“We won’t let her, Phil.”_ Dan spoke again.

I tie her feet as well and she couldn’t stop screaming so I bring a wool piece to her mouth.

She is crying, begging me to stop but she doesn’t know that I’m doing this because I love her so much. So, so much.

“Don’t you think this is enough? I mean, she can’t escape now.” I ask Dan out loud.

 _“This is not enough; she needs to be with us forever. Isn’t that what you want? Having her on your arms from dawn to dusk?”_ He uses my mouth again.

“Yes, I want her forever. We need her forever.” I answer looking into her crying eyes.

“This will end soon, _my love._ ”

I bring our knife to her cheek, the point away from her throat.

She shakes her head desperately, mumbling me to stop.

“We will be together forever. We will live happily, the three of us.”

I elevate the knife away for her throat and directly into her stomach.

She screams and cries louder and louder. She’s sweating, moving even more, trying to run away, to escape from me.

But she won’t leave us.

_She won’t escape._

The knife starts descending.

She screams as loud as she can.

There’s silence.

Thick liquid jumps into my hand, my bed, my clothes, the floor, a wall, it even blew off some of the candles around us.

It’s warm and light, like a summer breeze on the beach.

Everything is red.

She has her eyes open.

She doesn’t fight anymore.

 

 

_**She is ours now.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever phanfiction so please don´t get to harsh on me (?).  
> Sorry for not making an explicit phan relationship or something, I was inspired by a vine (https://vine.co/v/egLj9JbPB7A this one please go watch it, btw this account is great I love all of her edits srsly) I watched last night so I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> By the way, kudos to my friend and bae @unitedstatesofparadise on Tumblr who help me out with corrections and stuff like that because sometimes my english hates me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you have a prompt or something please comment and lets see what can I do.
> 
> LOVE YOU <3


End file.
